


Mentiras piadosas

by Ari_Golden_Saga



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Golden_Saga/pseuds/Ari_Golden_Saga
Summary: {SPOILERS EPISODIO 3 NEW ERA}Erika ha sido enviada a las tierras de Genkaku para investigar los extraños edificios que han aparecido, pero el camino es difícil y han tenido que hacer una parada para buscar material y hacerse unos crampones. Erika se queda a solas con Lance.Ambos tienen una pequeña conversación sobre la Guardia de Eel y sus mentiras.
Kudos: 8





	Mentiras piadosas

Había escuchado que Genkaku era un lugar de nieve pero no me imaginé que hasta el punto de tener que hacer varias paradas en el camino. Tengo los pies fríos, la nariz congelada y encima Nevra y Leiftan tardan en regresar. Enrosco un mechón alrededor del dedo intentando mantener mi mente ocupada, pero los minutos pasan con densa lentitud.

Hemos tenido que hacer una pausa en nuestro camino, Koori sabe que con nuestro calzado actual no podremos atravesar el sendero cubierto por casi dos palmos de nieve. Así que se fueron a buscar la corteza de un árbol especial para hacernos unos crampones improvisados. Entre diversos votos me he tenido que quedar en el sitio para guardar el camino y para que según en palabras de Mathieu: «Ninguna bestia vuelva a atacarme». Y por esa razón me han dejado con el hombre más poderoso del grupo. Levanto la mirada entre las pestañas mientras rasco un el trozo de nieve de la roca de mi lado como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

La angustia que he cargado durante el viaje me aprieta con más fuerza el estómago, la ira continúa bullendo en mis venas. ¿Por qué nadie entiende que no puedo perdonarlo? Para ellos han pasado siete años y para mí ni siquiera un mes desde que intentó destruir Eldarya, desde que intentó matarme. Jamon tiene razón, pero… Estoy en mi derecho de odiar a alguien que me ha hecho tanto daño. El tiempo que me han dado para adaptarme ha sido nulo.

—Si tan solo Huang Hua me lo hubiese dicho…

Doy un largo suspiro, dejo caer los hombros y regreso la mirada hacia al roca donde ahora hay un dibujo abstracto.

—¿El qué?

La voz grave me sorprende, maldigo por lo bajo cuando me doy cuenta que he respingado y casi he lanzado un chillido. Miro a Lance, quien ahora me observa como yo había hecho con él. Todavía me sigue siendo extraño el hecho que hayan pasado tantos años, lo noto en todos mis amigos, incluso en Lance, aunque no haya compartido tanto tiempo con él. Hay ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules y parece más cansado desde la última vez que le vi.

Paso la lengua entre mis labios, están resecos gracias al frío, una nube de vaho se escapa de entre ellos. Trago saliva, espero que Lance se dé por vencido, pero no lo hace. Se queda allí, de brazos cruzados, con los dedos rozando el pomo de la espada. Esperando mi respuesta.

Me remuevo en el sitio. No quiero hablar de eso. Y menos con él. Todos dieron por sentado que mi ira, mi furia, mi tristeza había sido obra del veneno del familiar, al menos amplificada. Pero realmente, realmente estoy tan enfadada, tan angustiada. La Guarida sigue traicionándome, una y otra vez. De mi boca se escapa un suspiro trémulo.

—Que estabas vivo… —Lance no dice nada, continúa mirándome—. Que estabas… en la Guardia…

—Cuando vi tu reacción se me pasó por la cabeza, pero no pensé que…

Lance se descruza los brazos y los deja caer a cada lado del costado. Parece inquieto. Con la puntera de la bota pisa un trozo grande de nieve. Ni él ni Koori han necesitado abrigos. Beneficios de ser un dragón de hielo, supongo.

El pecho me duele, pero no sé si es por el frío o por el mísero intento de no llorar de impotencia.

—Volverían a ocultarme información.

El nudo de la garganta me aprieta tan fuerte el cuello que creo que me ahogaré, exhalo por la nariz, disconforme. Como un animal herido que rehúsa a morir en un páramo helado.

«No sé por qué le estoy contando esto».

—La poción…

Mi voz tiembla con tan solo mencionarla. Los rostros desdibujados de mis padres cruzan de forma fugaz mi mente. Aprieto los puños bajo mis codos.

—Los portales —añade Lance por lo bajo.

Ha dado un paso hacia mí, pero mantiene las distancias. Sabe que le odio. Que quiero verle muerto. Sabe todo el dolor que me causa y que me ha causado.

—Tú… Me siguen tratando como una niña —mi voz ronca sale como un estrépito, rápida, sin control. Creo que he abierto la llave que contenía el llano porque noto mis mejillas húmedas. Me cuesta respirar—. Nadie entiende que para mí solo ha sido cuestión de un mes… ¡¿Y para vosotros?! ¡Para vosotros más de un lustro!

Mi grito es tragado por la inmensidad de la nieve. Tengo que darme la vuelta y limpiarme los ojos y el rostro con las mangas. Inspiro con fuerza, cierro los ojos. El dolor es una lengua de fuego que me abrasa el pecho y la garganta. Tiemblo pero no es de frío.

—Pensé que el Cuartel General cambiaría con el liderazgo de Huang Hua —hablo entre dientes. Sé que no debería estar diciendo esto, pero no lo aguanto. No aguanto más—. Pero ella me trata igual que Miiko. ¿Salvadora de Eldarya? ¿Cuántas estatuas quieres que levante en tu nombre? Claro, siempre que estés callada, sin cuestionar nada de lo que digo y hago. Sonríe y vuelve a dar tu vida por un mundo que no es el tuyo. ¿Qué más da? A nadie le importas, Erika. Solo eres un peón dentro de este tablero.

Aprieto tanto los dientes que la mandíbula duele, intento regular la respiración, pero un hipo me traiciona igual que mis hombros temblorosos. No quiero llorar. No quiero llorar delante de _él_.

—Es muy difícil cambiar las organizaciones que están podridas.

La voz de Lance me envuelve como un manto de coralina, caliente y reconfortante. No se sentir más odio o más tristeza.

—Solo tienes que verme a mí. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pondría alguien como yo a liderar la Guardia de la Obsidiana?

Me giro hacia él, se ha acercado a mí tres pasos más. En su rostro hay una tristeza infinita que le oscurece la mirada, el paso de los años se hace más patente. Ha sufrido.

«Y se lo merece».

Lance suspira y baja la mirada, se rasca la nuca.

—No pido que me perdones, Erika. Ni que lo entiendas. Pero están pasando cosas extrañas en Eldarya, de nuevo —añade con un tono de culpabilidad—. La fénix me ha ordenado que te proteja, y… Y al menos quiero hacer aquello que no pude hacer antaño, protegerte y salvarte la vida. Sé que nunca podré recompensarte. Pero…

—No —le interrumpo—. Nunca lo harás, Lance.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos. Tengo frío, me duelen los pies y creo que estoy empezando a empatizar con Lance, y no quiero. No quiero sentir ni una pizca de lástima, no quiero perdonarle, solo quiero odiarle con cada fibra de mi ser. El rostro de Valkyon me asalta, y recuerdo aquello que me dijo antes de que me adentrase en el Cristal.

«Lo siento tanto, Valk. No puedo hacerlo…».

Pero al menos puedo decirle que…

—¡Ya tenemos los crampones! —grita Koori a lo lejos.

Levanto la cabeza y miro a la izquierda, en efecto todos vuelven cargados con corteza retorcida. Podemos continuar el viaje. Me aparto un par de pasos de Lance y él hace lo mismo conmigo. Mathieu corre hacia Lance para decirle algo que no llego a escuchar porque Nevra se inclina hacia mí y me pregunta.

—¿Estás bien? —Es más un susurro, pero asiento y esbozo una sonrisa a medias —. Tienes el rostro y los ojos rojos.

—El frío —me apresuro a decir, al ver que tiene sus propios crampones puestos le tiendo la mano para que me de los que sujeta —. Estoy bien.


End file.
